WAVE
by Carllenn
Summary: Futuristik dengan sentuhan Skeptis. Cinta kasih dalam gelombang-gelombang semu. RiRen, modern!AU.


"Lihat yang di sana juga, Mike!" wanita dengan kuncir kuda menepuk lengan besar lelaki berkumis di sebelah kirinya.

Mike menjawab dengan dengusan, lalu kembali mengangkat teropong yang ia buat dari gulungan buku tulis. Kembali mencari target tahun ajaran baru, mungkin?

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdua berdiri memantau mahasiswa baru di bawah sana, Hanji? Mike?"

"Sampai kami menemukan target incaran untuk si kantung mata di sana, Erwin." Wanita dengan kuncir kuda, Hanji Zoe, tergelak setelahnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kasihan dia, setelah putus dengan orang itu jadi kesepian, pfft- sampai nekat melakukan onani sendirian di dalam kamar asrama-Aw!"

"Diam kau banci!" si kantung mata, lelaki bersurai arang menggeram kesal.

Hanji mengelus dahinya yang baru saja kena lemparan kotak tisu.

Erwin menampilkan senyum menawannya, dan Mike masih fokus pada para mahasiswa baru di bawah sana.

"Kau jahat Levi! Setidaknya berterima kasihlah padaku dan Mike yang sudah mau membantumu mencari _lubang_ yang baru!" Hanji memanyunkan bibir, mencoba untuk terlihat imut namun gagal total.

"Terserah. Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka."Levi, si kantung mata bersurai arang kembali menikmati _morning tea_nya, mengabaikan ocehan Hanji yang makin lama makin bikin telinga panas.

Erwin membuka laptop putihnya, lalu menatap kawannya yang sedang menikmati cairan pekat didalam cangkir. "Mereka benar, Levi. Kau harus _move on_!" dan dengan oocnya Erwin Smith melakukan gerakan cemungut yang entah dia tahu itu dari mana.

Levi mual melihatnya.

"Kau lihat! Bahkan Erwin mendukungmu untuk _move on_, Lev!" Hanji memasang wajah antusias.

"Terkutuklah kalian berdua. Orang yang pantas menjadi penggantinya itu tidak mungkin ada di –"

"Kalau ku bilang ada?"

Hening.

Semua mata makhluk yang berada di atas atap gedung Recon university itu tertuju pada lelaki berbadan besar dengan kumis pirang di bawah hidung. Mike angkat bicara setelah sekian menit membisu, Hanji menganga, Erwin melongo penasaran, dan Levi—tunggu! apa-apaan tampang lebay yang seakan mengakatan _"whut! Loe yakin?!" _itu!

"Apa kau bilang, Mike?! Kau sudah menemukannya?! Mana! Mana!" dengan wajah antusias yang dihiasi air liur di sudut bibir, Hanji mengedarkan pandangannya kebawah, setengah tubuhnya keluar dari pagar pembatas, nyaris jatuh sebelum Mike menarik jaketnya.

"Itu, disana." Kata Mike menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar.

Hanji mengikuti arah jari Mike dan menemukan apa yang ia maksud. "Levi, Erwin, kalian harus lihat ini. Cepat!"

Terbakar dengan rasa penasaran tingkat iblis, kedua sahabat itu bangkit dari kursi yang mereka duduki. Erwin, dengan laptop putih kesayangan di tangan melotot indah ketika melihat objek cantik yang di tunjuk Mike. Lalu Levi, dengan cangkir teh di tangannya hanya diam, eh?

"Kau menyuruhku berpacaran dengan anjing, Mike? Mati saja kau." Ucapnya kemudian.

Hanji menengok dengan dramatis, rambutnya sampai menampar wajah Erwin yang masih melotot dengan tidak elitnya. "Ha?!" dengan kecepatan cahaya, wanita itu langsung menyambar kacamata Levi di atas meja dan langsung memasangkannya pada pria dingin di sebelah Mike. Hidung mancung Levi nyaris patah menerima sodokan kuat dari kacamatanya sendiri.

"Sekarang lihat apa yang di tunjuk Mike! Cepaatttt, nanti dia pergi!"

"kau berisik banci! Memangnya apa yang kalian—" merasa di sambar petir imajiner, Levi diam seribu bahasa, bahkan matanya sampai tidak berkedip melihat apa yang baru saja ditemukan oleh rekan gilanya.

"_Checkmate_." Hanji menyeringai.

Levi hancur seketika.

**.**

**.**

**WAVE**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: BL, OOC, modern!AU, typo, humor kriuk, rate M (Karena bagian akhirnya saya rasa kurang enak di taroh di rate T), RiRen (Pair bisa nambah kapan aja).**

**.**

**.**

Eren Jeager, 18 tahun, risih karena merasa di perhatikan dari atap gedung. Ia terus bergerak, kadang duduk kadang berdiri lalu mondar-mandir sok sibuk. Sesekali ia coba menengok keatas dan yang ia temukan empat orang mengerikan yang menatapnya antusias, salah seorang dari mereka terlihat seakan ingin menelanjangi dan memakannya hidup-hidup, Eren merinding setelahnya.

"Mana Jean dan Armin? Ngh, lama sekali." Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Eren!"

Eren menengok kearah datangnya suara.

Armin Arlert berlari sambil memeluk buku-buku tebal, rambut pirangnya mengayun mengikuti irama langkahnya saat berlari, di belakangnya Jean Kirschtein menyeruput minuman kaleng tanpa bersuara.

"Armin! Jean! Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi." Eren menghampiri kedua temannya.

"Maaf Eren, tadi kami berdua mampir sebentar di minimarket dekat rumah Jean." Armin menjawab dengan nafas tersengal-sengal akibat berlari.

Mendengar alasan mereka terlambat, Eren menggembungkan pipi lalu menatap Jean sengit. "Pasti kau penyebab utamanya kan?"

Jean melempar kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah di belakang Eren, kemudia balas menatap tatapan Eren tidak kalah sengitnya. "Kalau iya kenapa? Aku harus beli beberapa sikat gigi dan odol cadangan!"

"Kenapa tidak beli sendirian saja semalam?! Aku kan jadi lama sendirian disini!"

"Hah! Kau ini penakut sekali!"

"Aku bukan penakut!"

"Teman-teman berhenti bertengkar!" Armin menengahi pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya, tangannya mendekatkan koper besar Eren dan Jean. "Kita harus cepat mencari kamar kita, lalu bersiap untuk acara penerimaan malam nanti."

Eren menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat saat mengambil kopernya di sebelah Jean, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu merengut tidak suka.

Armin memimpin jalan menuju gedung asrama mereka sambil menceritakan sejarah Recon university yang menurutnya sangat menarik pada Jean yang hanya menanggapi dengan memutar bola matanya jenuh. Sedangkan Eren yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua masih merasa di perhatikan, oleh sepasang mata obsidian yang pemiliknya masih memperhatikannya dari atap gedung utama.

Sekali lagi Eren merinding karenanya.

**.**

**.**

"Yaah, mereka pergi." Ucap Hanji sambil memeluk pagar pembatas di depannya, wajahnya kecewa sebelum kembali menyeringai ketika mendapati Levi yang secara tidak sadar mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda brunette sampai menghilang di balik tembok putih asrama. Tawanya pecah kemudian.

Mike mendengus.

Erwin mulai membereskan barang-barangnya di meja. "Oke _guys_, cukup acara pencarian jodohnya, sekarang kita harus siap-siap untuk acara penerimaan malam ini, ayo! Hanji, kau harusnya menemui sir Pixis pagi ini kan?"

"Astagah! Aku lupa!"

"Ya sudah, kita kesana sekarang, dan err, Levi? Mau sampai kapan kau diam disana dengan sepatu basah seperti itu?"

Mendengar ucapan Erwin barusan Levi sadar dari lamunannya, lalu dengan cepat ia menatap kearah sepatunya.

"Shit! Tehku tumpah."

**.**

**.**

"Aku baru ingat kalau kalian berdua itu sekamar, semoga akur ya." Armin terkekeh melihat wajah kuda Jean yang melongo dengan bodohnya didepan pintu kamarnya dan Eren, benar-benar tidak percaya bisa satu kamar dengan rival semasa smanya. "Aku akan menjemput kalian nanti malam, bye!" dan dengan itu, Armin melesat cepat menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, Jean. Aku bisa mematahkan hidung sok mancungmu itu dengan ilmu beladiri yang diajarkan Mikasa sebelum dia pergi ke Perancis minggu lalu." Ucap Eren sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Jean tersinggung mendengarnya, dalam hati dia sedikit banyak bersyukur karena berada di kamar yang sama dengan Eren, bukannya apa, tapi siapa tahu dengan begini dia punya peluang untuk membunuh Eren diam-diam dan memasukkan mayatnya dalam koper sebelum di buang. Tapi, apa Jean bisa melakukan hal sejahat itu pada Eren? kita lihat saja nanti.

"Jean! Kau mau masuk atau ku tutupi pintu, huh?"

"Iya, Iya! Aku masuk, bawel!"

**.**

**.**

Sore sekitar jam empat Jean memilih tiduran di kasur empuknya setelah selesai membereskan pakaian dan buku-bukunya. Mata cokelatnya memandangi seisi kamar yang ternyata lebih luas dari apa yang pernah Armin ceritakan, dua buah meja belajar lengkap dengan komputer, ada TV LED dan sofa, rak sepatu, dua buah lemari dan dua buah ranjang ukuran sedang, di sebelah rak sepatu ada pintu yang menghubungkan langsung ke kamar mandi dan toilet. Jean berdecak kagum kemudian, dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada ibunya yang sudah melemparnya ke kampus dengan asrama berfasilitas hotel mewah.

Pintu cokelat kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Eren yang belum memakai baju atasan, handuk putih melilit pinggangnya sampai paha. Ia menggosok rambutnya secara asal sampai airnya terbang kemana-mana.

"Hah~, Jean! Kau harus coba berendam di dalam baknya! Air hangatnya membuat tubuh lega." Ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju lemari.

Jean tidak mendengarkan celotehan Eren barusan, matanya entah kenapa malah terpaku pada tubuh basah Eren dari pertama ia keluar kamar mandi tadi, seketika rasa kagumnya pada seisi kamar berubah menjadi rasa kagum terhadap tubuh basah Eren Jeager.

Tunggu, apa katanya?!

Plak!

Jean menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Jean apa yang kau lakukan?! Astagah aku sekamar dengan orang gila!" Eren memekik dengan sengaja, padahal dia hanya kaget sedikit.

"Kau yang gila, bodoh!" Jean membalas.

"Kau yang gila!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Dan semua itu berlanjut sampai secara tidak sengaja handuk Eren nyaris melorot dan pekikan Jean membuat telinganya pengang.

**.**

**.**

Mahasiswa tingkat akhir sedang sibuk mondar-mandir membawa kursi kesana-kemari sebelum menatanya hingga berbaris dengan rapi.

Di tengah ruangan Hanji sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas yang di berikan sir Pixis tadi pagi. "Duh, aku bingung sekarang, apa lagi yang kurang?" ia terlihat frustasi.

"Hanji-san, kita kehabisan paku payung." wanita berambut cokelat susu sebahu mendekati Hanji.

"Erd baru saja keluar untuk membelinya, Petra. Kau bantu yang lain saja dulu."

"Oke!"

Hanji mengacak rambutnya sekali lagi sebelum Erwin menepuk pundaknya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Dari tadi kau berdiri terus." Ucap lelaki pirang itu lembut.

Hanji menurut, duduk lemas di samping Levi yang sedang mengetik sms. "Kau kusut sekali, Hanji."

"Dan kau cukup menarik hati dengan sepatu barumu, Levi." Hanji sukses menciumkan keningnya ke atas meja.

Erwin duduk di sebelah kiri Levi, lalu menuangkan air dingin kedalam gelas di hadapan Hanji. "Minumlah."

"_Trims_." Hanji meminumnya habis dengan tiga kali tegukan. Diletakkannya gelas yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja, lalu kembali mengawasi anak buahnya yang sedang menyelesaikan tugas menghiasi aula untuk acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru nanti malam. Tapi tiba-tiba wanita dengan kuncir kuda itu teringat kejadian tadi pagi, ia cepat-cepat menengok kearah Levi yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Levi!" panggilnya antusias, wajah frustasinya mendadak lenyap.

Yang di panggil tidak menjawab.

Erwin terlihat bingung di kursinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang bocah yang tadi pagi itu, hm?!" Hanji menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Levi.

Levi melirik sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya dan menjawab. "Bocah yang mana?"

Hanji mininju lengan kekar Levi. "Kau jangan pura-pura lupa begitu! Aku tau kau tertarik padanya, ya kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Levi memilih bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi, menulikan pendengaran saat suara cempreng Hanji menyuruhnya duduk kembali. Levi berbelok dan keluar dari aula besar yang kini di dominasi warna merah marun.

Hanji mendesah frustasi, kecewa tingkat iblis karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab si kantung mata. Di sebelahnya Erwin tersenyum seperti biasa, dan entah kenapa Hanji seperti merasa bahwa pria pirang itu mengejeknya secara tidak langsung. "Jangan perlakukan Levi seperti itu Hanji, dia masih sensitif sekarang." Ucapnya tenang.

"Erwin! Levi itu sudah dua bulan menyendiri, aku kasihan padanya. Lihat kantung matanya itu, aku sampai tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi." Menghela nafas dan Hanji mengacak rambutnya lagi.

"Levi punya caranya sendiri untuk _move on_, Hanji. Dan dia punya caranya sendiri untuk memikat orang yang menurutnya menarik."

Mata Hanji sukses melebar ketika mendengar ucapan sahabat pirangnya barusan, ia menggebrak meja dan menggenggam tangan Erwin cukup kuat. "Akhirnya!"

"Tapi aku belum tahu pasti. Kita lihat saja kedepannya." Erwin tersenyum menahan sakit di tangannya, tapi senyumannya hilang saat melihat ekspresi gila Hanji yang kumat lagi. "Hanji, hapus air liurmu." Sambungnya sambil memberikan tisu untuk Hanji.

"Ah, maaf."

**.**

**.**

Pukul tujuh lewat seperempat Armin menjemput Eren dan Jean, pemandangan yang dilihatnya setelah memasuki kamar dua sahabatnya itu adalah dua orang laki-laki setengah telanjang yang saling berebut kaus kaki dan celana panjang. Armin tersenyum kikuk di depan pintu.

Lima belas menit kemudia Eren dan Jean sudah berpakaian lengkap, Armin duduk di sofa sambil meminum jus kotak pemberian Jean. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera pergi menuju aula, di perjalanan Armin bercerita tentang teman sekamarnya yang botak dan cerewet serta beberapa kejadian yang mengundang tawa Jean dan Eren.

"Ah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Sudah banyak orang rupanya." Mata Armin berbinar melihat segerombolan mahasiswa di depan aula. Pakaian mereka rapi-rapi semuanya, yang laki-laki memakai setelan jas formal sama seperti mereka, yang perempuan memakai gaun yang cantik. Armin melirik Jean, memastikan mata pria itu tidak jelalatan kesana-kemari.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ucap Jean risih menerima tatapan aneh dari Armin.

Armin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Um, ayo masuk. Tunggu apa lagi?" Eren berjalan duluan. Armin dan Jean mengekor di belakangnya.

Di depan pintu masuk mereka bertiga di sambut hangat para senior, Jean mendapat senyuman lembut dari seorang wanita. Masuk kedalam Eren berdecak kagum dengan pemandangannya, sangat, sangat, sangat mewah, dia merasa sedang menghadiri pesta di istana daripada pesta penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Mulutnya menganga lebar sampai Armin menegurnya. "Ma-maaf." Eren cengengesan.

**.**

**.**

Hanji sedang mengecek ulang makanan yang di tata Petra di atas meja panjang sebelum Mike menyenggol pundaknya dengan sengaja. "Ada apa?"

Mike menunjuk dengan hidungnya, Hanji menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk si kumis pirang. Mata wanita itu melebar dan senyuman merekah di bibirnya yang di lapisi lipstick tipis. Hanji menjerit kemudian. "Demi titan! Dia datang Mike! Dia datang!" pekiknya ketika melihat pemuda brunette yang tadi pagi. Dengan sembarangan dia mengangkat gaunnya dan berlari menuju Erwin yang sedang mengetes mikrofon. "Erwiiiin!"

Pria pirang itu menengok lalu terkejut melihat Hanji yang berlari kearahnya dengan langkah yang tidak ada anggun-anggunnya. "Hanji! Turunkan gaunmu!" ucapnya.

"Lupakan gaunku, Erwin! Mana si Levi?!"

"Belum datang. Ada apa?"

"Ituuu!" Hanji menunjuk takut-takut pada seorang anak yang mereka lihat tadi pagi.

Pria berambut pirang klimis itu tersenyum lembut, matanya tidak lepas dari arah yang di tunjuk oleh Hanji. "Dia bukan untuk Levi. Tapi untukku." Hanji melongo mendengar kata-kata Erwin, tapi tunggu!

Ah, ternyata Erwin salah fokus, yang di lihatnya malah pemuda berambut pirang seperti mangkuk yang sedang berbincang dengan rekan berambut cokelat di sebelahnya. "Yang pirang itu punyaku, Hanji." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Hanji menepuk jidatnya sampai merah.

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul delapan malam acara pembuka penerimaan mahasiswa baru Recon university di mulai dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah saat Dot Pixis selaku pemilik sah kampus tersebut menaiki panggung dan menyapa seluruh hadirin yang hadir malam itu. Ia cukup lama berbasa-basi dengan sejarah awal Recon di dirikan hingga saat ini, Armin mendengarkan dengan antusias, Jean di sebelahnya memperhatikan malas-malas.

Dari sudut ruangan Hanji cs sedang panik bukan main, Petra terlihat berulang kali menelepon seseorang. "Tetap tidak di angkat." Ucap wanita cantik itu sedih.

Erd dan Erwin baru berkumpul bersama mereka saat Hanji nyaris saja meninggalkan aula, wanita itu mendekati kedua rekannya dengan harap-harap cemas. "Dia tidak ada di kamar." Ucap Erd lesu.

"Si cebol itu kemana sih!" Hanji menghentakkan high heelsnya dengan kesal, Petra berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kita masih punya kurang lebih sejam sebelum namanya di panggil keatas panggung. Erd, Gunther, Auruo, tolong cari Levi ke seluruh penjuru kampus, aku dan yang lain akan menunggu dan mengurus acaranya disini." ucap Erwin tegas. Ketiga orang yang di panggil namanya memberi salut sebelum berlari keluar dari aula.

Dari bangku yang di dudukinya Eren melihat tiga orang pria berlari tergesa-gesa keluar ruangan, ia melirik Armin dan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Eren jangan ganggu aku!" Eren _sweatdrops_ mendengar kalimat cepat yang di lontarkan sahabat pirangnya.

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh menit duduk diam mendengarkan cerita kakek tua di atas panggung membuat pantat Eren keram, pemuda brunette itu juga bergerak-gerak gelisah menahan desakan buang air kecil. Dia melirik Armin, berharap anak itu mau menemaninya ke toilet sebentar saja, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, bukannya di temani, Eren pasti malah di ceramahi karena mengganggu acara simak cerita kakek favorit Armin. Eren beralih pada Jean di sebelahnya yang nyaris ketiduran. "Jean, temani aku ke toilet dong."

Jean membuka mata dan menatap Eren malas. "Pergi saja sendiri, tidak ada hantu yang mau memakan bocah bawel sepertimu."

"Aku bukan bocah! Tch, minggir!" dengan wajah kesal Eren bangkit dan menendang paha Jean, Jean hampir membalas dengan menendang tulang keringnya, tapi Eren cepat-cepat berlari keluar dari sana. Jean berdecak kesal.

Eren berbelok kesebelah kanan dengan langkah cepat, tangannya meremas-remas bagian depan celana hitamnya sendiri, aduh kalau tidak cepat dia bisa buang air di celana. Eren merintih frustasi memikirkannya.

Mata zamrudnya bersinar ketika melihat palang dengan tulisan toilet di ujung koridor, tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari menuju toilet pria. "Akhirnya sampai." Katanya ketika sudah ada di dalam.

Eren memperhatikan seisi toilet sepi itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa tapi samar-samar terdengar suara rintihan di dalam salah satu bilik. Eren merinding seketika, bayang-bayang hantu toilet yang di ceritakan Jean minggu lalu membuatnya nyaris kencing di celana. Tapi setelahnya ia berdiri tegap, membusungkan dada, menepis semua pikiran mengerikan tentang hantu dan menahan rasa kebeletnya.

Dengan kaki bergetar ia melangkah mendekati sumber suara, bilik paling ujung. Lampu toilet mendadak mati hidup, Eren nyaris menjerit seperti wanita, dan entah kenapa dia mendadak merasa jadi bintang utama film horror sekarang. Bintang utama yang akan menjemput ajalnya sendiri di tangan hantu toilet. Eren merinding lagi.

" … Ahk! Ssh…"

Mata Eren melebar ketika mendengar suara barusan, dia menyimpulkan bahwa ternyata hantu toilet bisa mendesah. Tapi, memangnya ada hantu yang bisa mendesah? Eren gagal paham sangking polosnya.

Eren mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang basah karena keringat ke celana sebelum memegang gagang pintu, pikirannya kacau karena mendengar berbagai macam suara hantu yang kadang merintih dan mendesah nikmat dari dalam. Dengan sisa keberaniannya, Eren memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tanpa permisi.

Matanya melebar sempurna ketika melihat pemandangan dari dalam, hantu yang ia maksud, lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang basah karena keringat, baju yang kancingnya terbuka beberapa, sorot mata yang tajam, dan tangan yang sedang meremas kejantanannya sendiri. Eren yakin sosok di hadapannya bukan hantu.

Belum sempat Eren berteriak lengannya sudah di tarik paksa untuk masuk kedalam bilik yang sama dengan orang itu. Punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding dingin, mulutnya di tutup dengan tangan besar yang basah oleh cairan putih yang Eren yakin itu adalah sperma. Pria asing itu mendesaknya, Eren terhimpit dengan wajah pucat.

"Hmmphhh!"

**-TBC-**


End file.
